


Let's Spend The Night Together

by UnderMyCitadel



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Rolling Stones
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Romanticism, Sexual Content, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, mick - Freeform, mick jagger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMyCitadel/pseuds/UnderMyCitadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick's younger girlfriend sneaks to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Spend The Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to express relationship throughout this drabble into something beautiful and much more than just sex.

“Mother?” I knocked on my parent’s bedroom door carefully before entering. My mother was sitting in bed with the cover over her lap. A single dim lamp lit the room as she read a book with the assistance of reading glasses. It was somewhat of a routine for her to read before bedtime. “Yes Valeria, what is it?” she lowered her glasses to focus on me.

I walked to the head of the bed to allow her to see me clearly as she could have trouble with her eyesight at times. And that light from her lamp wasn’t exactly to her advantage. My hands were folded behind my back, being squeezed together nervously as I thought of my words. “Lana would like me to spend the night.” My eyes wandered down to my foot which I’d been churning since beginning my sentence. 

“May I?” 

There was a silence that, after a while, caused me to peek up at my mother. Her eyes pierced mine. Probably trying to remember if I’d gone out more than twice already this week. I did my best to hold my gaze so I wouldn’t look dumbfounded. “Lana… Is that the blond haired girl I often see you with?” finally, she closed her book with a thumb to keep her place. I shook my head, “yes, my best friend. And since it is Friday-” 

“Go on Valeria. You may go,” she cut me off, giving her answer. My palms were damp with sweat awaiting her answer I wanted, and now that I got what I’d wanted I could ease up. For the time being anyways.

“Thank you,” I crouched down closer to kiss her cheek. Mother smiled faintly at me then continued her place in the book. I shut the door behind me as I left the room, letting out a sigh of relief when it was fully closed. It felt a bit unlike me to lie to my mother but I knew that it would be worth it if it meant I could see my boyfriend, Mick Jagger. He’d asked me earlier in the evening if I was able to see him later tonight and I agreed to meet him at his flat. Without consent from my parents of course.

My mother doesn’t know that I am seeing a boy, well, a guy given his age. My parents are the type that’ll dismiss everything unless they know about it first. They’re a very strict bunch and It can be very frustrating especially when it comes to my budding love life. I didn’t get permission to date yet. I don’t know what they’re thinking. It was bound to happen with me. These types of situations are just inevitable, but It was more than possible for us to sit down and have a conversation about it. Just if it wasn’t Mick Jagger. Mick is twenty-six and I am eighteen. I am certain that my parents wouldn’t love the idea of their only child bringing home an older man. Not to mention he’s a Rolling Stone. My parents are so against their music, they won’t even allow me to listen to it while in their presence. My father deems it ‘Devil’s Music.’

I love him, so it was worth the dishonesty.

 

I went back to my bedroom just down the hall to gather an overnight bag. It consisted of the usual night clothes, undergarments, toiletries and other things I’d need just in case. I added a pair of kitten heels for that bit of luxury to the wardrobe I prepared. The time was about nine thirtyish so I got myself ready. I dressed in black pants, turtleneck of the same color, tennis shoes, and a long cream-colored trench coat from the closet. Nothing fancy, just adapting to the climate. The weather was quite crisp for late November so it was essential to dress around the weather. Thank god it hadn’t snowed yet or else I would have had to dress in layers.

Stepping in front of the full body mirror, I examined my ensemble. Everything looked to be fine except for my hair which could have been compared to a blow dryer mishap if I hadn’t smoothed it out with a comb. One final scam in the mirror took longer than the first. I looked over the long dark brown hair that flowed over my shoulders and down my back. Nice, I thought aloud with a grin.  
Ready to go.

I grabbed the bag from my bed and slung it over my shoulders then clicked off the light as I exited the room. “Mother I’m going now,” I called from the top of the staircase. A muffled sound similar to ‘eh’ was all I could make out from her. I chose to take it as a “Have fun!” when it obviously wasn’t. Leave it to good ‘ol mom to be enthusiastic. After leaving the house I started in the direction of Mick’s flat. It wasn’t far at all. Only a ten-minute walk at the most from where I live. The closer I was to the flat the more excited I became to see him. I did walk rather fast but that was only due to my fear of getting intruded by a stranger. It was dark out tonight.

Once I arrived at his flat’s door I immediately tapped the doorbell. He opened the door not long after that, smiling at the sight of seeing me. It felt so nice just knowing that you have at least one person in your life that thinks highly of you and can be effected by you in ways that you couldn’t even begin to understand. “Valeria,” he said my name. I loved how it flowed so effortlessly off his tongue. Very sexy without ever trying to be. He pulled me close by my waist and hugged me. His face dug into the crook of my neck and his breath felt warm compared to the chilly night air.

“I’ve missed you, love,” I hugged him back. I felt alleviated to be able to touch him after not seeing him for a while. I’ve been absorbed in so many stressful things that it was refreshing to be with my lover.

Mick pulled away from our embrace. He then cupped my face and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were lusty as they painted over mine… I joined my hands with his and slid them down to where I held them as the kisses continued to power over me. His kisses always left me speechless. I never could choose just one word to describe just how they make me feel so I guess I never chose any at all.

“Your Mum. She let you come out this late?” he smirked. 

I giggled, “No, I had to tell her I was spending a night with a friend. You know she would kill me if she found out I was with you.”. He laughed knowing exactly what I was talking about. He sighed, squeezing my hands tighter. 

“Well regardless, I’m glad you could make it”. We kissed one last time before going inside the flat. It was just like I remembered it being.

The main room has white walls and dark wooden floors. The wall across from the door had French doors that led to the balcony that was covered by curtains. A couch, soft, white, and shaped like an L stood against the left wall which was black. The coffee table was centered. Mick had various painting and art cover the wall opposite. It was very vibrant with colors of all sorts. Brilliant blues, highlighted gold tones, shimmering magentas. It was like a rainbow Mick also had large speakers and a record player for entertaining purposes. I’ve seen his collection of records, large selection, I’d say. The bookshelf was gone, though. I took the assumption that he’d just moved it because I remembered him swearing never to get rid of it. The flat was dim. With it being late I assumed he was relying on the moonlight outside to shed light into the room. Moonlight and the lamp on the coffee table. It smelt of warm apple cider as well. I looked to a flickering light on that same table and saw two candles. I smiled, relishing the scent.

Mick was over by his large China cabinet putting his keys inside. Instead of fine China inside it was filled to the brim with photographs. Before I even came over to his flat for the first time he’d always talk about his fascination with photography. It wasn’t until a while ago I saw his compilation for the first time. I noticed a particular picture of Mick and I. His arm was around my shoulder and lips pressed against my cheek. I only had a coy smile on my face and closed eyes. That was our first date. I remember that vividly, actually.

“How was school today, love?” Mick asked, breaking me from thought. 

I sat down on the couch and reached under the coffee table to retrieve a small notebook I’d left from the last time. “Quite odd in my opinion,” I replied. My brows knitted together as I tried to recall the day’s events. “I did not have to go to class today because I was with a group of seniors teaching little children our native language at the primary school down the road”.

“Why’d you have to do that?” he closed the closet door.

“I’d forgotten that earlier in the year I agreed to do it,” I giggled at my forgetfulness, “if I would have remembered that, then I wouldn’t have bothered bringing a ten-pound bag to carry the schoolbooks I didn’t even need,”

“Poor baby,” Mick sat next to me and pressed me against the arm of the couch. “Being bilingual is such a drag isn’t it?” He saw that I was trying to focus on something so he did what he does best. Distract. He leaned into me and ruffled his head into my neck like earlier only it felt much nicer. I knew what he was trying to do I did my best to try and ignore him. He caught onto the little ‘game’ and began to kiss my collarbone and neck. My weakest spots, dammit! There’d be no point in denying my want for him so I just gave in. My fingers were in his chocolate locks as I tilted his head up to mine so I could kiss him back. By then he was close enough to the point where I could feel his heartbeat.  
And what a lovely rhythm it was.

His eyes found mine and he smirked. He won the game. “Mick,” I laughed. “I’m trying to write, you swine.” He took my pencil and notebook from me and tossed it on the floor.

“Val it is Friday. I forbid you from doing anything productive.” Oh god, he sounded like my mother when I go anywhere at all that isn’t related to school. 

“Okay father,” I faked annoyance.

We talked, laughed, kissed some more and soon found ourselves rearranged on the sofa where we sat together. I laid against the corner of the couch and he laid in my legs, his back pressed up against my front. I really enjoyed the time that we had together and with it being limited I would have been fine with just staying up all night just talking, picking his brain, anything if it meant I could hear his voice a little while longer. Genuine periods where he would open up to me were what I lived for when I was with him. Being a person who opens up to only a few people, I craved conversation with him. Matter of fact, we didn’t even need to talk. I would have been fine just laying with him not saying a word.

After a long while he finally stood up and said; “ I think it’s time for bed, what do you say?”

I shook my head “no,” as I tried to suppress a yawn that was on the verge of escaping my lips. Mick gave me a look that said; 

“You’re tired as hell so just come now before I have to carry you”. I might have added that last part but for the most part, that’s what he meant. It wasn’t a mean glare, only a playful look was all it was. 

“It’s only-” I searched for the wall clock. “1:37,” I used in an attempt to argue but I really had no case. Curses. There goes that look again.

I got up from my seat to stretch. My arms went over top my head and stretched there until I felt that satisfying pop. I then grabbed my bag from the floor and let Mick lead me to his bedroom. I didn’t mind undressing in his presence, although I am a very modest person I would only be willing to undress in front of ones that I am painfully close with. Mick makes me feel free and like I have nothing to be ashamed about. Maybe that’s why I was drawn to him in the first place.

We met little over a year ago, in the fall, I remember because the last bit of leaves had just fallen. I was with a group of friends going to a local park for something- I don’t remember, and one of my friends brought a guest along with them. Mick knew them for ages so it was revealed and my best friend Lana wanted me to meet him. The age difference between us was immense, but once I got past it I really felt a connection between us. For some reason, I wasn’t mesmerized by his fame with the band like I thought either. Mick is very intelligent too. We had a long conversation about shame and all of the negative things that could come towards us if we ever went public with the relationship. We came to the conclusion that there’s no shame in being hungry for a person. And there shouldn’t be any shame in wanting to share your life with another person at this time in our lives. Mick are sure of what I wanted. He understood that at eighteen I would want sexual freedom, to explore and fight the boundaries of what I’d want in life to feel contend but I chose him.

I love him but I could never tell my parents about us- not yet at least. We’ve got a good thing going on and I don’t want to ruin a good thing.

My mother is strict with everything I do, from my intake, what I read, watch, even what I weigh. They’re even more brutal when it comes to who I befriend. My father is even worse than Mother but tonight I got lucky. He was working late and missed the opportunity for interrogation.

I sat my bag on the bed and took out night clothes. I purposely brought with me a cropped shirt and shorts just because I like the feeling of cool air as I sleep. I only prayed I wouldn’t slip out of bed because they were made of silk. Mick was just getting up to go to the bathroom as I started to change.

 

Midway through, I got distracted by the large mirror that hung above the dresser. “My hair is atrocious,” I frowned., lifting few strands with my fingers. It would have bugged me to the grave if I hadn’t done something about it so I rummaged the surface of the dresser and found a hairbrush. One of the many that I’ve come to find at Mick’s place. I took my sweet time getting the knots out and getting it to be soft and flowy just the way I fancied. A soft smile graced my lips while I looked at the finished product. My hard work pays off every time. Most of the time. It was at this time that I took notice of my lack of clothing. I had only silk shorts. My entire top half was exposed. My hands were thrown over my bare breasts out of reflex- as if we were not alone in the flat.

“Hmm…” I watched myself in the mirror. God, I was so easily distracted. I turned to my side and watched my abdomen. My hands lowered, no longer covering myself but cupping my flat stomach. All of sudden, I was entertaining myself by tapping on my stomach and creating a drum beat. “I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what I come back to?” Mick leaned in the already opened door. He startled me so I quickly covered my chest again. He chuckled at my efforts. 

“How long have you been here?” I practically squeaked. Mick mimicked my tapping in place of an answer. I nudged him with my elbow to show my false disdain. 

“Here, Val”. Mick handed me my top. I took it and casually threw it over my head. I’m sure he got a good peek at me then.

Once I looked back to the mirror to examine myself once more, Mick was occupied with something on the dresser surface. I studied his still moment. He wore a white shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was tucked under his ear and touched his shoulders so effortlessly. Lips so rich without even noticing. So lovely to see him seem at off guard like he was then. I swear I could watch him for hours.

“Can I have a kiss please?” I asked nicely. I simmered as I faced Mick. 

“How polite,” the corners of his mouth quirked up. He pulled me by my waist and pressed his lips against mine. As the kiss deepened I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and hands into his hair. His lips were indulgent and quite satisfying over my mouth. What made my loins feel even greater were his hands- his large hands- that slid up my back. I could have kissed him all day but I craved a different kind of satisfaction.

I walked backward to the edge of the bed, taking Mick with me as I went. He laid me down and continued to lavish my lips. My lips felt a tingly feeling from the passionate make-out session. I ghosted my hand down to his groin to let him know what I wanted most. We didn’t need words to communicate during intimacy. The language of the body was one we both understood and made well with. I was young but still understood. He removed my top over my head and went back to my mouth. I quickly took off my shorts to be naked underneath him. My growing warmth was getting the better of myself and all I wanted to do was make love to him. I wanted to please him as he was pleasing me.

Mick was suddenly away when my eyes opened. He was amidst removing his shirt so I took the liberty of pleasuring myself as I needed it badly. He saw this and soaked it all in. I knew that I got him off And that got me off even more. “You like it when I touch myself, yes?” 

He suppressed an oncoming groan as he continued to gaze at me. “You’re so mean to me, Val. You know this kills me”, he smiled and I giggled like a damn child. He was so sexy when he looked at me that way. Mick came close and kissed me while still rubbing my throbbing mound. He slipped his tongue into the mix and made for a very sensual make-out session. The pressure I then put on myself because of the passionate kisses turned out in the kisses as my frail voice spilled out involuntary. Being transfixed on the pleasure I was feeling, I couldn’t contain myself even if I wanted to.

He removed his sweatpants, revealing his length. Impressive. Maybe I could get off just by looking at him fit so nicely in between my legs. His dominance was slowly brewing as he came back to what I’d started. There was little space for me to move. And so I let him take control. I’d probably never admit to it but I liked the sudden loss of control from time to time. We were both equal in the relationship but at times like this when all you can think of is the erotica that you’re about to partake in, it could be so alluring to have someone other than yourself take the lead.

I writhed underneath him. Mick’s kisses traced down from lips to cheeks, jawline, and neck. His erection was firm on my thy. I smiled, knowing that I turned him on was satisfying. I blushed as indecent picture cluttered my mind. “Make love to me,” I whispered. All I wanted to do was feel him inside of me. That’s what I wanted and that’s what I got.

He eased his way into my sex, making me moan along the way. My legs speed and Mick thrust into my sex. Pleasure reached my core and my words failed me as the sensations took over. Whatever tried to say only came out as weak mumbles and pleading moans. He was so gentle with me. Never once did he disregard my well-being and want even though he had the upper hand. He penetrated my sex with hands placed on either side of my hips. The feeling of his nails pressing lightly into my soft flesh intensified the devout elation in my loins. “Mmm,” I tilted my head back into the pillows and covered my eyes with my arms. 

“So good,” Mick marveled through gritted teeth. The look that he gave me was intoxicating. Cloudy eyes that could seep through mine like honey, tousled hair, swelled lips. Just seeing how hungry he was for me made my toes curl.

His warm body glazed over mine and his elbows sat on either side of my head. Once Mick pushed himself back inside, burying himself to the hilt, he moaned the most orgasmic sound to ever grace my ears. The fullness that I felt along with it galvanized me to call out for him. With each push, I made soft sultry noises and Mick’s goal was to get as many out of my mouth as possible. My arms wrapped around him as I rubbed his back. His scent intoxicated me with the help of his warmth and the friction we created together. Each unrelenting plunge brought me closer to that craved state. I invited Mick back for another lustful kiss but was interrupted by his own moans. The pace sped up causing my nails to rake his back. He hissed at the scrapes but I just couldn’t help it. Mick only went faster to try and dull the sharpness.

We made love earnest. Mick planted kisses to my rose lips. The friction being brought from our lovemaking was just glorious. Combine that with the tempestuous Feelings we had for each other made things intimate for me. His hands combed through my brown locks as he continued to treat me. Mick kisses me “I love you, I love you,” in gasps. “You have to know that.”

Time stood still. Nothing else mattered to me as I connected with Mick Jagger in the bedroom. No parents, no responsibility, no consequences. All I cared about was the love we made together. Mick’s thick lips consuming mine, his movements inside of me and the hot emotions it brought me. My hold on his back was tighter as I came closer to climax. I wanted to be as close to him as I possibly could so hopefully the payoff would be that much sweeter a release. Soon the euphoria of the friction was too much for me to contain myself.

I caught myself tighten around his member. but by then it was too late. Mick was amidst kissing me when I pulled away to call out on ecstasy. I shattered underneath him while he fucked me through my orgasm. His voice became audible because he came after I did. “yes,” he gritted. My hands tangled in his hair and I forced him to kiss me. Suddenly I began to tremble as I came harder. I felt his mouth on my neck again and trailing down to my collarbone. We could be as loud as we wanted up here. We were as loud as two lovers could get in each others company. During all of my pleasure, all I could think was I love you, I love you, I love you without being completely certain of who it all was for.

The night ending with orgasmic revealing was perfectly fine with me. I would have been fine with ending the day just in Mick’s embrace as we slept together in the literal term but this was much better. I honestly had no complaints. Anything would do if it meant that I could be with my lover. It wouldn’t last long, I knew. Tomorrow would come way too soon and I’d be right back with my parents until next time I’d get the chance to meet him again. I didn’t focus on that too much tonight. I only wanted to savor this time with Mick.

“You are beautiful Valeria,” Mick whispered in my ear. I only could hum In response as my words were failing me. The post-coital fatigue that followed was getting over on me. I could tell and he could too- I’m sure because he reached over to switch off the lamp and draped the blankets over the both of us. I sighed the minute my head touched the fabric of the cool pillow. My eyes were drowsy and a yawn escaped my lips. Even without my eyes closed it was dark but just light enough for me to be able to see my ebony over some sheets. Any remaining tension I had was gone as soon as my lover laid behind me and held me close at the waist. He kissed my temple then rested his head snug in my neck. I swear that’s his favorite thing to do.

He inhaled the scent of my hair which smelt of pear thanks to my shampoo. My mind was stuck in the past time we’d spent with each other and ghee sweet agony of coitus. Mick cuddled closer to me. His front was pressed to my backside and chest closer to my back. We fit together perfectly which made it cozier as I fell into a blissful slumber that would lead me to morning.

 

I woke alone in Mick’s bed. I had been sprawled out over the pillows and wrapped nicely in the blanket. I wasn’t quite sure where Mick had gone, maybe in the kitchen or something, wasn’t entirely sure. The alarm clock time was six twelve in the morning so I’m sure I was way too groggy to care that much. Whether I knew or not it didn’t matter much to me. The pictures of our joint ecstasy were still plastered over the walls of my mind. I smiled at the visions of us lying together, taking or not, sweating and bare, just in each others company. As I wiped the sleep from my eyes I began to think about how different Mick was from all of the other boys my age. Besides the fact that he wasn’t.

An older man was never my intention. He wasn’t that old but much more mature than school boys. While all they can think about is scoring with the nearest pretty face, Mick took the time to build a relationship with me. Tabloids give him a harsh reputation that I don’t think he deserves. He’s not a stud. He’s someone who knows what he wants but just has a hard time finding it. I guess he found it in me.

The main thing that struck me was how very passionate a man he was. From music to his love life to me, Mick Jagger was passionate and gave it no less than one hundred percent of his energy. Maybe that’s why most his albums were good, maybe that’s why he made a fool of himself on stage (when drugs weren’t readily available), and maybe that’s why I haven’t left him yet. I don’t think I’ll ever find another like him. Maybe that’s why I don’t ever plan on leaving him either.

Slowly I got up and stretched my arms. My clothes were no longer on the floor but folded on the dresser. Mick must have done that. As I went to dress, the cool air hit me. What a way to wake you up, I thought. After that was done I followed Mick to where I assumed he was. He was there I knew once I saw a shadow in that area.

Mick greeted me with a grin and a nice hug. And also a bare chest. His strong arms brought me in and I curled my arms around his waist. “Morning’ love,” he kissed my forehead.

“Mmm,” I hummed, still a bit tired. Even after he’d let go of me I still held onto him, resting my head on his smooth chest. He still smelt vaguely of sex mixed with the fragrance I’d wore yesterday. Chance by Chanel. My head lifted and I puckered my lips like a child wanting a kiss. I was a child to be quite honest.

Mick pecked my lips, making me smile. That was all I needed to wake up, really. Just a reason to want to get up and do something with the day and Mick’s kisses were sufficient. I walked to the dining table where o seated myself at a black leather dining chair. There waiting for me was a tea cup filled with ginger tea. He’d always make it for me when I’d visit. Enough times to where I’d consider it a favorite. “Thank you!” I called to him because he hadn’t sat before me. That’s when he came to me.

“Are you hungry? Can I make you anything?” he asked me. I shook my head ‘no’ as I rose my cup to my lips to taste the spicy liquid. “Valeria, you have to eat Something. Look at how thin you’re getting,” he pointed out my collarbone. 

I glanced down at it then back up to Mick. “Blame my metabolism,” I shrugged. He only rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair.

On his way to the kitchen, Mick flicked my lip with his index finger. “At least have some marmalade or something,” he opened the refrigerator. 

“Alright, if you insist,” I took a long drink. 

There’d be no point in declining food from him. In the end, I’d end up eating an abundance of food and he’d end up with the satisfaction of getting me to eat what he’d cook up. What was supposed to be marmalade on toast turned into a full-fledged meal, by the time it was all set out I didn’t want to protest. It all smelt so good. Mick wasn’t the best cook in the world but he wasn’t the worst either and usually what he made was just good enough to eat. “You can’t get a hot meal like this in Edith Grove,” he’d say.

Breakfast conversation branched topics from the cold November weather to recent events to how school was treating me and how it was my last year. I was actually excited for that one. To be one step closer to freedom, out of my parent’s house, maybe attend a university. Probably not of I have any say in it.

It was always in the cards for me to go to university. I mean, it’s the ideal right? After secondary school, you go to a university or college. My parents have been chatting it up about how I’m going to continue my studies further and how I’m going to attend only the top schools, Oxford, Cambridge. I understand that it’s essential if you’d like a career, which I do, but I’m not entirely for the idea. This might just be the rebellious young adult in me speaking but I might just not go. I don’t even know what I want to do in my life and in just a few months I’d be off and being pressured to make it happen. Mick didn’t go to college and he turned out alright. Right? I’m still trying to figure that one out.

“Where do you want to do today?” Mick asked me between chews.

“Oh, I dunno. I thought you were just going to take me home after this,” I picked at my plate. 

“I mentioned something to you last night. You don’t remember?” 

I shook my head. That could have been what he was rambling on about as I drifted off. “No, I just don’t want to be cooped up in the house all day. I want to spend some more time with you before you have to go, you know?”

I nodded in understanding. He did have a point. It was pretty rare that I got the chance to come over here. My parents wouldn’t just allow me to go out whenever I asked so any extra time I had after school would be when. But what a short window of time that would be.

But I am eighteen now and soon I’ll be on my own and with as much freedom as I could handle.

We ate in silence for a few minutes in front of one another. As I ate I searched my mind for something else to start up another conversation. After a moment I remembered what I’d wanted to tell him before I even arrived.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you,” I startled him and he looked up at me saying go on. I adjusted myself in the chair, getting ready to spill. “I’ve been looking around for flats and I think I found a real nice one”. I was visibly excited. 

“Really?” Mick looked interested enough. I nodded and folded my hands under my chin 

“It’s a one story loft, nice kitchen, living room, and the bedroom is so fine! At 650 pound a month, I fell in love!” My excitement was clear as day. Mick smiled at me as I spoke of the space some more and rested his head in his hand. 

“Have you told your parents about this yet?” My smile slightly faded but was still on my face. 

“No, not yet. I was thinking of telling them when once I made the final decision. I don’t think Mum will particularly like the idea of me moving out,” I punctuated my sentence with sips of tea. 

“But you’re eighteen. What say would they have over this?” 

“I know right?”

Mick plopped his fork down on his plate, creating a clinking sound. “Why don’t you move in with me?” My eyebrows raised when I looked back up to him. That wasn’t expected. 

“Move in?” I asked, still trying to process the suggestion. 

“Well yeah,” he shrugged. “There wouldn’t be a hassle. You’d move here, bring your things. It’s not like I don’t have the room-”

I cut him off, “Yeah I know that but it’s a big step for us.” All of a sudden I felt jittery on the inside. I felt so grown up. Such a big decision. Mick reached over and took my hand. He then brought it to his lips to kiss. 

“I know,” he smiled. 

“I’ll think about it.” For me to decide right then and there would have been impossible. So many things to discuss. Not to mention Mum and dad.  
“I’ll get ready,” I excused myself from the table to the bedroom. The room that we shared so many secrets with.

“We’ll talk about this later, kay?” He nodded.

 

Later that day, sometime around two in the evening Mick and I were outside my house. Actually, we were a block away but that was only because my mother was probably peering through the curtains as she waited for me to walk through the front door. A little piece of my heart sank knowing that I wouldn’t get to see him for at least the next few days. Just as I was opening the car door Mick stopped me by grabbing the fabric of my coat. “When will I be able to see you again?” 

“Monday, in the back of the school building?”

“Alright,” he smiled kindly. His hand went under my chin and brought me closer to his plush lips. I smiled into the kisses because of the feeling. So soft. I could kiss those lips for ages. I left the car and carefully shut the door. “Je t'aime Mick,” I blew him a kiss through the open window of the car door. 

“Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,” he said in return. I’d almost forgotten he spoke my language.

He made sure to speed off in case any neighbors saw us together. “Did you have a nice time?” Mother dearest asked as soon as I set foot in the door. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner. I grinned. “Yes, Mum. Lana was lovely, I had a great time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @undermycitadel


End file.
